Love me, Love me not
by N0tMyNaM3
Summary: "As soon as I got out of the guild doors, my broken, fragile heart shattered instead of just breaking. Natsu and Lisanna were kissing passionately."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****Well, I don't have much to say, but I would really really appreciate it if you guys give me reviews on this story! I mean, yeah, with your guys' reviews, me as an author can improve in lots of ways. And also this story can too be improved! Anyway, this will only be a 2-3 chapter story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Heartbreaks & Motives**

* * *

"Hey Lucccyyyy?" my best friend, Lisanna called out, dragging my name. "Yeah, Lisanna?" I asked while smiling at the blushing white haired girl. "Umm… Remember yesterday? When you asked me who I liked?" she said as she had her head down, smiling like an innocent young girl in love. "Yeah, why? You wanna tell me?" I teasingly asked her. "Yeah, I mean! You are my bestest friend and I really wanna let you know my secret!" she half-shouted before returning to her shy self. "Hmmm… Then tell meeeeeeee?" I pleaded with a teasing smile.

I had always thought that she had this thing for Gray. Always sticking around him and Natsu, it's like so obvious! Well nevermind, the main point is – I'm not prepared on what she was about to say.

"I… I… Like Natsu!"

And at that moment, I thought I heard my heart breaking into pieces.

Lisanna covered her red cheeks(hey,hey! Don't think dirty!) as she swayed her body. "I can't believe I said it out! Oh my god, I feel blood flowing to my cheeks!" she said with her innocent voice.

"Oh my god, Lisanna!" I recomposed myself before continuing. "Since when did you like him?" I asked, holding my heartache. "Well… actually, I liked him since young till now. I've always thought that it was just a normal crush, but after some time, I just realised that it was not a simple crush. It was love.." she said while smiling.

"Hmm… You ever confessed to him?" I asked as my heart started to throb hardly. "No…" she said with a sad tone. "I don't think he likes me…" "Why? I think he likes you Lisanna!" "I think he likes you, Lucy! I mean, he always stick with you, and even sleeps with you!"

"Hahahah! There is no way, Lisanna! We're just best friends, don't think too far!" I exclaimed half-jokingly while in my heart I knew that it was the truth. There's no way he likes me.

"R-Really?" she stuttered out with a hopeful voice. "Duh, of course!" just as I finished my sentence, the door opened abruptly, revealing a pink-haired dragon slayer with his blue exceed. "Speaking of the devil!" I said before grabbing Lisanna's hand and moved towards **him**.

"L-Lucy? What are you doing?" she asked with a nervous tone, afraid of what she and I was thinking. "Confess, you shall confess to him!" I ordered her, somehow. "W-What? No! I'm not prepared, Lucy!" she said while struggling to release her hand from my grip.

"Lisanna," I stopped walking and gently shook her shoulders with both my hands. "It's now or never, you either confess now and have your happily ever after or you don't confess and just watch some random chick confess to him and they have their happily ever after. So, would you prefer the first option, or the second?" Lisanna kept quiet, but I already knew her decision.

"Natsu!" I shouted, without hesitation. "Oh, hey Lucy!" "Come here, Natsu. Lisanna have something to say to you." I told him as I signalled him to come over. "Ok, sure!" he grinned before walking towards Lisanna.

The whole guild went quiet, most probably thinking of what Lisanna was about to do.

"So, watcha wanna tell me Lisanna?" Natsu practically shouted in his usual tone, placing his muscular arms behind his head. I facepalmed, thinking of smacking his head up and down. "Um… Um… I like you!" Lisanna shouted bravely while bowing down her head. "Heh, just like this?" Natsu replied casually. Can I smack him now?

"Wait, what? Did you say you like me?" he shouted out in realisation as he had both his arms at his side. "Um… Yeah.." Lisanna replied shyly as she started to fiddle with her skirt, waiting for his answer. That idiot Natsu! "Um… Well…" Natsu started to blush as he scratched his face. My heart sank as I dreaded his answer. "I also… Like… You…" he finished with a grin plastered on his blushing face.

The whole guild cheered loudly as someone shouted an idea to celebrate with beer. And soon enough, everyone started to drink up as Mira served one beer after another. Feeling that my mission is accomplished, I started to walk towards the large door but stopped when someone called me. "Lucy! Aren't you going to celebrate with us?" Lisanna shouted with happiness spelt on her face. "Nah, I feel a bit unwell! I'm going back to rest for a while!" I shouted back. "Okay then, take care Lucy!" Lisanna shouted once more before turning back to entertain other Fairy Tail members. And just before I turned back, I thought I saw Natsu having a worried look on his face, looking at me.

Oh well, just my imagination I guess.

* * *

I spent one whole week cooped up at home, nose running like tap water, tears keep forming in my eyes and kept coughing like a godamn walrus. Working on my novel with my tissue stuffed nose, I was interrupted when a familiar voice shouted in my room. Turning my body, I was shocked when I saw him.

"Lucy! Why didn't you come to the guild for one whole week?" Natsu demanded, tone with a mixture of anger and worry. "I'm sick, can't you see?" I stated out, bluntly. "Huh? Oh!" he exclaimed out before grinning like an idiot and scratching his head. Oh well, this is what makes him Natsu.

"Where's Lisanna?" I asked with an heavy heart. "Oh, she went shopping with Elfman and Mira!" he said before resuming to "explore" my house. "Then why aren't you with her?" I asked out loud. "Because shopping is such an hassle! I'd prefer staying here with you!" Natsu whined out as he rummaged my fridge.

I stomped towards him with anger evident on my face before shouting at him. "Natsu! How can you say this? She's your girlfriend and you.. You… Are staying here with a **woman**! How would she think?" I shouted out loudly, with a mixed feeling. "What's the big fuss Luce? She doesn't mind at all!" he added with a murmur at the end. "What? I didn't catch what you said at the end!" I shouted. "It's nothing! Anyway, Lisanna doesn't mind!" he assured me before sitting on my kitchen chair. "She doesn't mind, but I mind! Now out!" I shouted once more before pointing my finger at the door. "But Luceeeeeeee!" he dragged. "No buts! Out! **Now**!" I shouted, holding back my tears. He said something to himself once more before jumping out through the window.

I dropped down to my knees as tears started flowing down my perspiring face. My eyes stung in pain, nose getting worst and my cough… Just suddenly went away(must be from all the shouting!). I couldn't bear this fragile feeling, this feeling of **love**.

* * *

I plopped down on the bar table before sighing. "Ara ara. What's wrong Lucy? Sighing the first thing after your job." Mira asked as she wiped the beer glasses. "Well, firstly, it's tiring to do a solo mission. Secondly, it's even more tiring when you have a spirit, grinning from ear to ear like a perverted old man whenever I summon him." I finished once again with a sigh. "Oh dear, why did you go solo?" Mira asked with a curious look. And that question once more triggered my fragile heart. "Well, just some reasons." I finished with a sad smile before standing up from the barstool. "Going back that soon, Lucy?" Mira asked. "Yeah, going back to rest awhile before coming back to take another mission!" I shouted as I waved goodbye to Mira.

As soon as I got out of the guild doors, my fragile heart shattered instead of just breaking. Natsu and Lisanna were kissing passionately. Not able to stand this scene, I turned my body as quickly as I can before running off wherever my legs took me with my pathetic crying face.

The sky seemed to have the same feeling as me as it started to rain heavily. I walked under the bulleting rain as memories of me and Natsu invaded my mind. Crying harder as every minute passed, the rain seemed to accompany me as it rained heavier and heavier by the minute. My sight became cloudy over time as a headache overcame me, and just before I collapsed in the heavy rain, I felt someone holding me firmly, calling my name..

* * *

I woke up to a warm surrounding, I winced at the sudden pain on my head before looking around. The room was blue, as I saw a doll on the navy bed, I grabbed it and inspected it. It was a doll of Gray, and with just that, I already knew who saved me from the cold weather.

"You've finally awoken." Juvia came in with two cups of hot tea. "Yeah, how long did I went unconscious?" I asked as I went towards the sofa. "Four hours, definitely a pig." Juvia bluntly said as she offered tea. I sweatdropped before tasting a sip of the tea, making sure she didn't add "extra spicy soup" in it like the last I went in her dorm room. "Don't worry, there's no spicy soup added this time round, you're lucky." Juvia said in between sips of her tea. "A-Ah.. Alright then." I replied, sweatdropping before sipping the aromatic tea.

"So?" Juvia broke the silence. "So what?" I asked, hoping that it's not the topic I'm dreading to answer. "Why are you in the rain?" Juvia asked in a serious tone, as if threatening me to spill everything out. "Uh, I forgot to bring my umbrella so I walked under the rain! Yeah, that's the reason." I tried to reason with a fake laughter, which was by the way, **really fake**. "Really? Then why were you crying under the rain?" as soon as the question was asked, I felt my whole body stiffen. The whole room went into awkward silence as Juvia stared menacingly at me as I bit my lips, brainstorming for an excuse –simple yet deceivable.

"I cried… Because… I felt angry at myself for not bring an umbrella…" I said broodingly. I snuck a glance at Juvia, at first her face was full of doubts but then it changed to her normal face. "Oh, I see. Then take a rest here for the night then." Juvia offered before moving the empty cups to the tray. I nodded slightly as I watched her leave the room. And just before she left, she took out her ringing hand phone.

I tiptoed to the door before placing my right ear on it. "Gray-sama, it looks like **she**fell for it." Juvia said softly yet loud enough for me to hear. "Yeah, it seems that what you guys said is true." At this sentence, I covered my mouth in shock. Why are they hiding from me? What is their fucking aim? I don't understand! Not good, better get out of here.

I walked back to the sofa and tried to regain my composure. When I heard the door click open, I kept a calm face. "Lucy, why aren't you asleep?" Juvia asked. "Oh, I want to go back home. Since I remembered that I have something important tomorrow." I replied calmly, trying not to stutter in fear. "Okay then, you need an umbrella? It's raining quite heavily right now." Juvia offered. "Okay, sure. I'll be leaving now, thanks for saving me by the way!" I exclaimed in my fake thankful tone before grabbing one of her navy umbrella.

As I stepped out of Fairy Hills, I took a last glance at it before moving back home in hurry.

* * *

**A/N : Okaay! How did you guys find it? Good? Average? Horrible? Really horrible? Share your views by clicking the review button below! ^~^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Finally I have the time to update this! And this marks the end of this FanFic! First off, I have to apologise for the real delay of updates, lots of drama happened in my life recently :/. Anyway, remember to review, so I can have the motivation :3.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nope, I do not own Fairy Tail. End of story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : HappilyEverAfter.**

As soon as I reached my 70,000 jewel apartment, I rushed towards the bathroom before slamming the door shut. Supporting myself with both hands on the sink, drops of water could be seen splashing on the sink. I was crying, _again._

Turning my head up, I glanced at the mirror before me, examining my pathetic and crying self. Why was I so weak? Why? This, _this terrible heartache_ is making me feel painful and hurt. After a few moments, sound of running water could be heard as I turned on the tap. Collecting water with both my palms, I directed it to my face as I washed my face up.

As the clock struck at 11 pm, I went out of my apartment, towards the guild. I knew, _I know what to do now. _As I neared the guild, I took a deep breath as I opened the humongous doors ; there was lesser people there now. I knew it, everyone would return home immediately after 11, except for some that is.

"Hey Lisa!" I greeted to Lisa, the girl who takes over after Mira's shift. "Hey Lucy! Here to take another mission?" Lisa asked while she wiped the jugs. "Yeah, money for a present!" I _lied. _Finishing our small chat, I went to the mission board and looked for the type of mission _I wanted. _Skimming my long thin fingers along the mission board, I stopped at a certain mission.

6 months minimum, eureka.

Tearing the paper from the board, I went towards Lisa. "Hey Lisa, I'm taking this mission." I informed. "Ok, sure! Just let me take it down.." Lisa replied as she took out a big book under the counter and scribbled a few things before letting me sign it. "Here, you're all set!" I walked towards the guild doors. "Good luck for the 6 months Lucy!" Lisa waved from the counter, as I tilted slighty and waved back. _'See you soon, everyone.'_

* * *

**Time Skip : 6 months after**

I jumped up in shock from my slumber by a sudden announcement, wiping off the drool at the corner of my mouth, I sat up straight and listened to the announcement made. _"Dear passengers, we will be arriving at Magnolia Station approximately in 3 minutes. Passengers who are alighting, please proceed to the nearest exit. Thank you." _

Getting up from my seat, I dragged my luggage along as I proceeded to the nearest exit.

Upon arriving at my apartment, I ran and jumped onto my comfy bed before snuggling. Home sweet home, finally. Pushing myself off the bed, I grabbed an unused pink towel from my drawer and some clothing before heading into the bathroom.

As I massaged my head, I hummed in a happy tone for being back at last. Just as I was about to hum the next verse, I heard a big crash. Freezing in my position (hands on the head, pfft), I listened intently for any noise made next. As I slowly got out of the bathtub, I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body before leaning my ear on the door.

"_Where is Lucy?" "I heard from the train officer that he saw Lucy!" " I know! I can smell her, but just where!" _just as I was about to open the door to hit the intruders with a baseball bat in my hands (where did she even get it from?!), the door clicked.

_Creaaaak._

I froze at that very moment, at that very spot. The person I didn't want to see, _right now. _"Lucy?" I didn't respond. "Lucy? Are you Lucy?" I still didn't answer. "I know it's you Lucy!" yeah, I still didn't respond. A familiar blue Exceed flew towards me before hugging me. "Lucyyy! We missed you so much!"

3

2

1

"GET OUT YOU IDIOTS!" I screamed as I kicked both of the intruders out with the famous Lucy kick (flips hair).

* * *

Here I am being dragged by the infamous Salamander to the guild, as he proclaimed, I owe them an explanation. Why do I have to explain, when I just took a _friggin' 6 months mission thanks to them. _

The guild doors opened before Natsu shouted to get the whole guild's attention, "Hey guys! Lucy is back!". The guild turned quiet for a moment, until someone started to move the chairs and tables to the side and everyone went into action.

"So, why did you leave the guild for 6 months?!" Natsu interrogated me as I sat on the 'judging chair' (fyi, it's just a normal chair godamnit). "Well, I did go for a reason," Natsu stared at me with a intense look, gulping, I continued. "it's for a mission. I registered it with Lisa." I stated as Natsu had a speechless face on.

Just as he was about to continue, he was pushed away by Erza. "Lucy, tell me the truth! I know its more than just the mission being the reason." The beautiful scarlet haired woman demanded as the whole guild just seemingly nodded their heads in unison.

"You want the real reason? Okay, I'll give you the real reason. First, you guys were hiding something from me 6 months ago, secondly, you guys were plotting something bad to happen to me." I paused before I gulped down the knot that formed in my throat. "Lastly.. Lisanna likes Natsu, and I know if I stayed, I would do something bad. _Very bad._"

The whole guild erupted into chuckles and giggling, I knew it. They thought the reason was _childish, _they thought the reason was _funny._

As tears were about to flow down, Lisanna came out of the crowd. "Actually, I didn't like Natsu. Regardless before or now, I don't like him." Lisanna explained. "B-But that time, I saw you guys kissing!" I stuttered out with tears. "That wasn't Natsu! That was my boyfriend, Jack. He can use transformation magic, and I made him transform into Natsu!" Lisanna stated out as a brown haired guy whom I assumed is Jack locked his hands with hers.

"T-Then why Natsu?" I questioned. "Well, now leave the explanation to me!" Levy chirped out as she came towards me. "That was related to the plan which you stated earlier, the plan was to make you jealous, simple!" "T-Then, I heard Juvia talking on the phone with Gray about something is the truth! What was that about?!" "Oh, that? She was referring to you being jealous is true!" "Then what was it you guys were planning to execute huh?" I questioned them with a hurt tone. "The plan is to make Natsu, knows how he feels for you!"

I stopped my actions at Levy's last sentence, he likes me? "No way! Natsu doesn't like me, okay!" I reasoned, not realising that Natsu was coming towards me.

I felt something warm on my lips, it was Natsu.

We both were kissing.

The rest, I leave it to you to guess ;)"

"What the hell Natsu! Why are you reading my draft!" I took the draft out of his hands and smacked him on his head. "Well, you're the one to say Lucy! How can you write about what happened to us, and just stop there at the ending without a proper one!" Natsu pouted as he ranted. "Well, I want the readers to imagine the ending themselves! What's wrong?" I stated as I placed my draft back into the drawer.

"Sure, whatever. You ready?" Natsu stood up. "Of course I am!" I replied. "Then.. Let's go!" he shouted as he grabbed my hand tightly and led a giggling me.

Thus, the both of us lived happily ever after.

The end.

* * *

**A/N : Okay.. Seriously lame gosh! I don't even know what crap I'm writing nowadays.. Crappy seriously. Anyways, do help me make the review button and myself feel loved by clicking the review button below and review! Oh and now I'm on Twitter, just search my FF penname and tadah! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this two-shot! See you soon, maybe not (if you have twitter and follow me that it ;)).**

**Thanks to these awesome peeps :  
**_**EunicexDD, NewMusic098, Louricam The Manga Freak, shapira, GoldenRoseTanya, samu123, KuroshitsujiLawliet, xDawntiger, Calm-Waters, Guest, Guest, Salamander & SoulPieceFreak!**_


End file.
